PJO and HOO: the SECOND generation
by percabethforeverandalways0818
Summary: Meet Chelsey, the daughter of Percabeth, as she tries to uncover what the adults are hiding from her and her friends. This generation doesn't know that they are demigods or the the greeks are real. These preteens are in for a big surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**I thought of this on a trip I took to Connecticut so I started typing even though I didn't have internet yet. This is the story of my favorite PJO and HOO characters children. I don't own any PJO or HOO characters. I did make up the names for the kids though. Please read and review!**

**Characters:**

Chelsey Marie Chase-Jackson- Daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson. Best friend of Dean McLean-Grace. Age 12.

Dean Alan McLean-Grace- Son of Jason and Piper Grace. Best friend of Chelsey Chase-Jackson. Age 12.

Jonathan "Isaac" Valdez- Son of Leo Valdez and Reyna. Good friends with Chelsey Chase-Jackson. Age 12.

Ariana Leilani Anderson- Daughter of Aphrodite. Good friends with Chelsey Chase-Jackson. Age 12.

Raquel Elaina Stoll- Daughter of Travis and Katie Stoll. Good friends with Ariana Anderson and Chelsey Chase-Jackson. Age 12.

Jenna Nicole Rodriguez- Daughter of Chris and Clarisse Rodriguez. Friends with everyone. Age 12.

Bianca Zoe Diana DiAngelo- Daughter of Nico and Thalia DiAngelo. Friends with everyone. Age 12.

Lucas Chiron DiAngelo- Son of Nico and Thalia DiAngelo. Good friends with Dean McLean-Grace and Chelsey Chase-Jackson. Age 12. Twin of Bianca DiAngelo.

Samantha Gabriella Zhang- Daughter of Frank and Hazel Zhang. Good friends with everyone. Age 12.

**Descriptions:**

**Chelsey: **Curly blonde hair, sea green eyes with silver flecks. Tan and is starting to get tall.

**Dean: **Curly blonde hair, blue eyes. Tall for his age.

**Isaac: **Straight, messy brown hair and dark brown eyes. Short like his father.

**Ariana: **Light brown skin with short brown hair and brown eyes. A few inches taller than Chelsey.

**Raquel: **Shoulder length brown curly hair. Short and has brown- green eyes.

**Jenna:** Long brown hair and green eyes. Regular height.

**Bianca:** Black hair and dark eyes. Same height as Ariana.

**Lucas: **Black hair and blue eyes. Hair is messy and he is one inch shorter that his sister.

**Samantha: **Looks like her mother but when she smiles she looks like her father.

Chapter 1: Chelsey's POV

_"Doofus, come here!" I yell to him through the dark hall. We are playing manhunt and I'm partnered with my best friend Dean. Other people may be excited, but there is a catch. Dean is scared of the dark and squirrels because of something that happened when we were little. "Chelsey, I can't." I hear. "Trust me Dean. Come on nothing is out here." I say. "Okay, but only because I trust you." I hear. I see him come into view. Then, I see the person who was talking to him. It was a monster and not me. _I shoot up out of bed. I breathe heavily as my alarm clock goes off. I flop back down, hoping my mom isn't up. My dad and I are NOT morning people. "Chelsey, you need to get up." I hear through the knock on my door. "Okay." I groan. I hear her laugh and say "So much like her father." I get out of my bed.

I go downstairs not even bothering with changing out of my sweatpants. "Annabeth, why do we have to get up so early? It's summer." I hear my dad whine to my mom. I smile and shake my head. I walk into the kitchen. "Morning Chelsey. Isn't your boyfriend supposed to get back from South Carolina today?" My dad teases. "He's not my boyfriend!" I say quickly. "Yeah, I'm not her boyfriend." I hear someone say as they come through the back door. I smile. "Hey Doofus." I say. "Hey small fry." he says smiling. "Why don't you two go to the treehouse." My mom suggests trying to keep her smile from showing.

"You just want us out so you can talk about us." I say.

"Yes I do, now go! And Dean, tell your parents they can come in." My mom says. I follow Dean out the door. Dean looks at his parents car and motions for them to go in. His mom, who I call Aunt Piper, is the first one out of the car. "Hi Chelsey." she says hugging me. I'm not really a hugger, but I've gotten used to the fact that every time she sees me she is going to hug me. "Hi Aunt Piper." I say. "Hey Chelsey." Jason says coming over. "Hey Jason." I say. They go inside and we quietly put our ears against the back door. "They remind me so much of you two." Jason says.

"I can feel my mom squealing on Olympus now." Aunt Piper says.

"At least she found a new couple to torture." My dad says. "Yeah which means Aphrodite will be around us even more." My mom reasons. My dad groans. "Your mom planned it this way didn't she?" he asks probably to Aunt Piper. "She probably did." Aunt Piper says laughing. Dean shakes his head. I stand up. "Let's go to the treehouse. This conversation might get weird." I whisper. He nods and we walk to the treehouse.

"So how was your trip Blondie?" I ask Dean. "It was boring. Uncle Leo kept calling." he says. "Don't forget your best friend didn't get to go." I say smiling.

"Yeah, that too." he smiles.

I punch him in the arm. "What was that for?" he asks rubbing his arm. "Admit it, you missed me." I say. "I will never surrender!" he says smiling. I tackle him to the floor.

"Admit it Blondie! You know you did!" I say smiling.

"Okay, I missed you small fry." he says giving up. I help him up. "I wish I could've gone, but Reyna needed me to watch Leo so he didn't blow up the house when he messed up the Argo III." I say.

"I wish you had came too. I don't even understand why we went to South Carolina. They would talk and if I came in they would get quiet. I'm almost 13. Whatever they have to say I think I can handle it." he says.

"My parents do that too. It gets on my nerves. When I ask them who Aphrodite is they tell me they are just a distant family member. Who names their kid after the Greek Goddess of love?" I say. The sky rumbles softly. "If they don't want to tell us, we might have to do some digging ourselves." I say. He shakes his head smiling. "Dean! We have to go!" I hear Aunt Piper yell. "Ok!" he yells back.

"Bye Blondie." I say. "I'll call you later." he says climbing out. I climb out after him. Dean waves as he gets into the back seat. I wave back smiling. I go in through my back door. "Hey Chels, why don't you invite your friends over for a sleep over or something? You guys haven't been at the house for a night in a long time. I miss all the noise." My dad suggests. My mom nods.

"You can have someone spend the night tonight and you can go get food tomorrow." she says. I nod. "Okay, I'll go call them." I say going up the stairs.

"Use the phone in the office!" my mom calls up the stairs. I open the door to the office and pick up the shiny phone. I have never seen another phone like it except for at my parents friends. I see a list of numbers next to the phone. I dial Isaac's number first.

"Hello, the awesome Leo Valdez speaking."

"Hey, Uncle Leo. This is Chelsey. Can I talk to Isaac?"

"Sure give me a second. Isaac, come get the phone! Hey Chelsey."

"Hey Isaac. I was wondering if you wanted to come spend the night tomorrow with the rest of the gang?"

"Sure, Lucas is here. Do you want me to ask him?"

"Yeah."

"He said okay. So are you going to make cookies?"

"Yeah, my grandma just gave me more of her special blue food coloring."

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow. Wait what time do I come over?"

"Uh, come around 2."

"Ok, bye Chelsey."

"Bye Isaac." I hear him hang up. I dial Raquel's number.

"Hey this is Chris."

"Hey Uncle Chris, can I talk to Raquel? This is Chelsey."

"Yeah, I'll give her the phone... Hey Chelsey."

"Hey Raquel, do you want to come over tomorrow to spend the night with the rest of the gang?"

"Yeah, I can ask... My mom said she'll bring me over around 2."

"Okay, great. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." I hang up the phone. I ask everyone else except Dean because he said he would call later. I go down two doors to my room. I change into jeans and a t-shirt. I look out the window and look at the backyard that is empty except for my treehouse. I've always thought about the greek gods when I look out my window. Something about them just makes me so angry because there is something that just seems to be missing. I hear the phone ring in the office.

"I got it!" I yell as I run into the office. I look at the number. It says Grace's so I pick it up.

"Talk to me." I say.

"Hey short fry. I promised I would call."

"You haven't broken a promise yet Blondie." I say taking to phone to my room.

"Well you hate liars so I don't lie to you."

"Well that's why you're my best friend. So, do you want to come spend the night tonight? Everyone else is going to spend the night tomorrow so you can just stay here and help me set up."

"Sure, I'll ask my mom... She said it's fine but I might not be over there until later."

"I can see if my parents can come get you. My mom has to get more paper for blueprints across the street from you so they should be fine with it."

"Okay well I'll see you later."

"Okay see you later." I hang up after a pause of silence. I put the phone back. "Chelsey, I need to go get some paper from Travis!" my mom yells. I walk downstairs. "Hey mom, can we pick up Dean before you get that?" I ask.

"Sure, but you guys are going to have to come in with me." she reasons. "Deal." I say.

My dad is waiting in the car for us. "So, I'll drop you guys off and I'll go next door to the pet store." he says as we get in.

"Why do you need to go to the pet store?" I ask.

My parents look at each other. "I have to check on my friends pet in the kennels in the back." my dad says. I nod not convinced.

10 minutes later, we pull up in Dean's driveway. I get out of the backseat and run up to the front door. I knock quickly and Aunt Piper answers the door. "Hey Chelsey. You can go upstairs to get him if you want." she says. "Thanks." I say going into their house. I go up the stairs and immediately turn left. I open the door. "Come on Blondie. We got to go." I say. He turns around and grabs his bag.

"Well, let's go then Chelsey." he says. I walk downstairs with Dean hot on my heels. I'm not implying that he's hot, but I can't say... ugh you now what I meant. "Bye mom. See you Monday." Dean says hugging his mom. "Bye." she says and we walk out the house.

"Hey Deanie weenie." my dad says as we get in the back seat.

"Seriously Seaweed brain?" my mom says as I say "Seriously dad?" Dean laughs because he is used to my dad. My dad smiles.

We pull up to Walmart. Raquel's dad has another job, but he works here and gets paper for blueprints, then sells it to my mom. "Percy, I'll call you when we are done." my mom says as he drops us off. He nods and we walk in. "Chelsey, here's $50. You and Dean can go look around. Meet me at the front in an hour." my mom says. Dean nods and looks at his watch. We aren't allowed to have cell phones. Uncle Leo has give all the adults his old cell phones. She walks off.

"So, I guess we should go look at the junk food aisles and then the cakes." I say to Dean. He nods, smiling, and we go to the candy aisle first.

"Should we get stuff for tonight?" he asks me.

"Yeah, can you go get a cart?" I ask him. He runs off. I grab a big bag of mixed up candy. I hear the squeaking of the cart before he even gets to the aisle. I put the bag in.

"Can you grab the big bag of gummy bears?" I ask him pushing the cart further down. He grabs a big bag of gummy bears. Dean gets more food while I get everything else.

**Time skip by an hour and a half**

"Let's go get your father." my mom says as Dean closes the trunk of the car. We walk into the pet store. My mom leads us to the back. I see my dad talking to a man. On the counter, there is a basket with something moving in it.

"Hey Connor." my mom says. _Isn't uncle Travis' brother named Connor?_ I think to myself. My question gets answered when he turns around. He looks exactly like him.

"Hey Annabeth. Who are these two?" he says looking at me and Dean.

"This is our daughter Chelsey and that's Jason and Piper's son Dean." my dad explains.

"How's my brother doing with Katie and their kid?" he asks my mom.

"Katie and Travis are fine. Raquel's doing good too." she answers.

"Annabeth, Mrs. O'Leary left Connor a present and he wants us to take it home." my dad says.

"What is it?" I ask. Connor motions for me to come over. Dean follows. He shows me the basket. Two little black puppies are in it. One is sleeping and the other is looking at me. It has soft amber eyes which I've never seen on a dog before.

"Puppies? Oh, no. They lead to messes and I'll have to clean it up." my mom says. Connor picks up the one that was awake and hands them to me.

"Annabeth, I don't have the room and I can't give them to just anybody. This little guy already likes your daughter." he says trying to persuade my mom. She glares at him.

"Annabeth, please." my dad says.

"Percy, you know how big they grow. We can't keep it around the house." my mom reasons. I pet the little guy.

"Annabeth, he could be like a security dog." my dad says back. My mom stares at him and he stares back.

"Please mom?" I ask showing her his face. She transfers her look to me. I look right back. I'm too stubborn to give up that easily.

"Fine, you can have him but we can't take the other one." she says.

"He's a very loyal dog Annabeth. His height can be regulated in the house if you give him certain food. He grows to protect." Connor says handing my mom dog food.

"If you called my mom I bet she'd let me keep the other one. My dad owes me a new pet since he killed the last one." Dean says picking up the other one which is now awake.

"I can call but there are no promises." my dad says. Dean smiles.

"He's a very courageous little guy." Connor says to Dean about the dog.

My dad comes in 15 minutes later.

"Dean, your mom said you can have him, but I may have lost my hearing trying to convince her it would be a good idea." he says.

"Now they need names." Connor says to us.

"Mom, do you know any Greek names that mean loyal?' I ask her.

"Uh, Daimon, or Damon, and Dimas." she answers.

"I think I like Damon." I say. The puppy perks up at Damon.

"I guess he likes it too." my dad says.

"Hey Dean, Taddeus means courageous in Greek." my mom points out.

"I like it. I could call him Tadd for short." Dean says.

"Okay, here are their papers." Connor says handing 2 folders to my dad.

"Well, we need to go. Bye Connor." my mom says. We all go get in the car and head towards my house.

**Do you love it or hate it? Let me know by reviewing. Raquel's name is pronounced Rock-ell by the way. I accept all criticism and all ideas. I love you guys. Until next time.**

** ~percabethforeverandalways0818**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are AMAZING! I got 2 reviews the day I published! I love you guys so much. Thank you for the ones that reviewed. I still don't own PJO or HOO but I can dream can't I? Please keep reviewing, it makes me want to update faster!**

**Chelsey's POV- the next day**

"Dean! Chelsey! Get up!" I hear someone say as they knock on my door. I roll over. I hear someone yawn from the floor. I look over the side of my bed and get smacked in the head by something hard.

"Ow!" I say rubbing my head. I see Dean rubbing his head too. His hair is going in all kinds of directions.

"Blondie, you've got some serious bedhead." I say. He looks at me.

"Your head doesn't look too good either Chelsey." he says to me. I flick him.

"Shut up Doofus." I say smiling slightly. He runs his fingers through his hair. It pops back into it's usual messy state. He stands up before I do. He stretches as I sit on top of my blanket. I yawn. He immediately yawns back.

"Time to get up Chelsey." he says to me.

"It's too early." I say to him. He extends me his hand. I take his hand and he pulls me up.

"Well your up now." he says.

"Yeah. I'm hungry now." I say. There is a silence as I realize we never let go of each others hand. I feel my face get hot as we both let go.

"Well, why don't we see if we are having pancakes. Then, you can drop them and make it look like you peed yourself again." he says smiling. I glare back smiling. He flings open my door and runs.

"You are dead." I say running after him. I jump down the last of the stairs and chase him out the front door. My bare feet hit the pavement. I keep on running. I tackle him into our side yard.

"Okay you win." he says as I press my knee to his chest.

"Chelsey, quit beating up your friend and come and eat before I let your father out and he inhales it." my mom says. I extend him my hand. He takes it and I help him up. "Let's go eat Blondie." I say walking towards my house. "Race you." he dares. "Your on." I say sprinting.

**Time skip to 2 o'clock:**

"I'll get it!" Dean and I yell as someone knocks on the front door. We race down the stairs. I've always been able to run faster than him. The person knocks again. It goes Knock, knock, Knock, knock. I immediately know who it is because of the knock. Usually he's is the last one here. "Hey Isaac." I say as I fling open the door.

"Wassup Loner." he says to me. I smack him on the shoulder. He calls me a loner because at school I sit by myself because my friends are never there and I don't try to be friends with anyone else.

"Shut up Flames." I say to him. I call him that because he set his parents old stove on fire, but he claims his hands did it and we all like to laugh about it, even him.

"Wassup Doofus." Isaac says to Dean.

"Only Chelsey calls me that." Dean says.

"Oh, so only your girlfriend can call you that." Isaac says with a smile.

"Shut up Isaac. We aren't dating!" we both yell at him.

"You sound like it though." Isaac says.

"C'mon. You can put your stuff in my room." I say. Isaac follows me up the stairs after Dean. He puts his stuff in one off my chairs. "It's good to be home." he says smiling. Dean and I laugh. "Before you get comfortable you might want to meet a couple of people." I say to Isaac, winking at Dean. Dean smiles and walks down stairs.

"Is it a girl? Is she single?" Isaac asks.

"You'll see." I say to him. Two puppies come thundering into the room. They jump onto Isaac.

"Whoa, who's are these?" he asks shocked.

"This is Damon and he's mine." I say picking up the one with sea green collar and gray buckle.

"And the other one is Taddeus, or Tadd, and he is mine." Dean says coming into the room. He picks up Tadd, who has a blue collar.

"When did you two get dogs?" Isaac asks checking himself for dog slobber.

"Yesterday before we came here." Dean answers.

"The real question is, is there ANY slobber in my hair?" Isaac asks. I smile as I shake my head.

"Blondie, why don't you and Flames go start making calls to get pizza." I suggest. Both of their eyes light up. I take Tadd and they run to my dad's office to use the phone. I hear a faint knock and walk down the stairs holding the dogs. I twist the handle open.

"Hey Chelsey!" Ariana says as I open the door.

"When did you get puppies? They are so cute!" Raquel says.

"This is Dean's," I say holding up Tadd, "And this is mine." I say holding up Damon. Raquel drops her bag to hold Damon. I hand him to her and Ariana asks to hold Tadd. I hand him over and take their stuff to my room. They follow.

"Isaac is here already? I'm shocked." Raquel says.

"I was too. I sent him and Dean to call the pizza place." I say. Someone knocks on the door.

"I'll be right back." I say before I run to open the door. Bianca and Lucas stand there.

"Hey Dark Horse. Hey Trigger." I say to them. Bianca is Dark horse because she fell off a horse into it's business, but she swears she turned black like a shadow and went through the horse. Lucas is Trigger because he has a bad temper even though he is shy around anyone but his friends.

"Hey Chelsey." They say as I invite them in. They follow me upstairs.

"Dean and Isaac are still making calls?" I asks Raquel. She nods. I walk to the door of my dad's office. I put my ear against the door quietly. I hear Dean and Isaac talking, but it's not on the phone. I listen quietly.

"Isaac, I don't know what to do. She asked me out but-" Dean says but is cut off.

"Dean, do you like her?" Isaac asks.

"Kind of."

"Then go out with her. What is holding you back?"

"She's a who not a what."

"Dude, I don't know what advice to give. You like the girl that asked you out. On the other hand, you have this best friend who you definitely have feelings for, whether there friendly or something more. The choice is yours man. You have to choose between your best friend or that other girl Taylor."

"Isaac, I can't choose. If I don't pick Taylor I hurt her and if I don't pick Chelsey it will hurt her. I'm screwed here."

"That's how love works man. It twists up everyone's minds and makes them do crazy things."

"Why me? Choosing isn't my strong point. I trust Chelsey with my life and we know each other better than we know ourselves. With Taylor, I'm with someone I know likes me that way and wants to be my girlfriend. It's a hard choice."

"It doesn't seem that hard to me. Just remember two things. The first is, no matter what don't turn your back on Chelsey even if you choose Taylor. She needs you man, and neither of you know how much yet, but I can tell. The second is, if you follow the first one I'll always be there for you, but if you hurt one of the people I care about most by walking away from her it won't be hurting her you'll have to worry about me hurting you."

"I'll keep that in mind. I do love Chelsey, but I'm not sure which way and if she feels the same way. I think I may be choosing Taylor." Dean say. I stand up, tears burning in my eyes. I don't cry, but seriously? I get he likes Taylor, but I've met her and she likes to tear friendships apart. I can't lose my best friend. The door swings open and I see Isaac trying to leave the room. Dean looks at me, and it looks like he is guilty. I turn and run downstairs. "Chelsey, we are going to the store." my mom says. They are heading towards the front. I don't face them. "Okay." I say as I walk out the back door.

Dean's POV

I can't believe that Chelsey heard that conversation. I feel like crap now. I get up to go after her. Isaac turns to face me. "Give me a minute to talk to her before you go after her." Isaac says. I don't want to, but he closes the door as he runs downstairs. I throw a pillow that was lying in a chair at the wall. I sink to the ground. "Why did I have to be so stupid? Why did I get put in this situation? I can't lose my best friend. She's the only person that understands me. Sure I like Taylor a little more than I let Isaac know. I really do want to go out with her. Chelsey's a strong person, she'll get over this. She'll get that this is my first chance at love. At least, I hope she does." I say. I hear the back door slam. "There goes Isaac." I say. There is a knock on the front door. I get up to get it, praying to anyone that will listen about this situation.

Chelsey's POV (again)

I sprint into the woods, the tears that burned my eyes coming down like rain. This is a stupid thing to cry over, but I can't stop. I climb up the tallest tree, nut only about halfway to keep me hidden from everything unless you are looking hard enough. I hear someone coming through the woods. Part of me wants it to be Dean, but the rest of me doesn't. "Chelsey!" I hear Isaac say. I stay quiet. I see him below the tree. "Chelsey, I know your up there. Either you come down or I go up." he says. I stay quiet. "Okay, I'm coming up." Isaac says and he starts climbing. He reaches my limb. "Hey." he says to me.

"Hey." I say quietly.

"How much did you hear?" he asks his brown eyes shining.

"Enough to know that Dean chose Taylor over me." I say looking down kicking my legs.

"That means you also heard that he had to think it through, and we all know when he thinks it has to be very important because he doesn't do it very often." he says. I know he is trying to get me to smile. I want to laugh but the sound won't come out.

"Taylor doesn't deserve him. She breaks up friendships just because she feels like she can. She is trying to play a mind game with us and I don't like to lose Isaac. If it was just me I wouldn't lose, but I'm working in a partnership and my partner is falling for it. I can't lose him to some girl who only wants to go out with him because she needs a boyfriend at all times." I say still looking down.

"I kind of know how you feel. That summer my family was in Virginia, I had this girlfriend. You know that I flirt with almost every girl, but they all turn me down. She didn't because she was like Taylor and I didn't find out until she had broken up with me. I lost all the friends I had made that summer because of her and then she left me." I look up at him.

"I'm sorry." I say to him. He shakes his head so his hair will fall into place.

"It's fine. I already told him, if he drops you, I drop him on his face." he says smiling. I smile back.

"Thanks." I say.

"It's no biggie. If you ever need someone to talk to I'm always there for you."

"Even if he went against me, then came back and I went against him?" I ask him.

"Even then. You want to know why?"

"Why?" I ask curiously.

"You were the first person to except me when we came back. You got us all back together. You are my best friend. I wouldn't walk away from you even if you cut my hair." he says and the hair part is funny but means something because he loves his hair. I laugh.

"Thanks Isaac. Your one of my best friends too." I say.

"Are you ready to go down, because it might take all this sexy a while to get back down this tree." he says. I laugh.

"Come on. I'm ready to go back down." I say. I climb down first. He starts to climb down, but his foot slips. His hand glows faintly red as he grabs back onto the tree. **(AN: haha, Isaac's a treehugger! Sorry back to the story.)** He jumps down the last little part of the tree. We start to walk back. Someone is standing at the edge off the woods. I recognize they blonde hair and the deep blue eyes. I stop. Isaac turns to look at me. He nods at me and motions for me to come. I walk next to him. We reach the end of the woods. Dean and I stare at each other. "Chelsey, I'm sorry." he says. He looks like he means it.

"I believe you." I say staring directly at him.

"You're still my best friend." he says.

"You're still mine." I say. I walk back to my house, leaving them to talk. I walk into my room. Everyone else is sitting around. Jenna and Samantha showed up while I was gone. "Hey." Jenna says.

"Hey." I say sitting on my bed.

"What happened with Dean? He looked like he lost his best friend when he answered the door." Sam asks.

"It's a long story and I don't think I can explain it." I say. Sam nods but leaves the subject alone. Isaac comes in and sits on the window seat with Lucas. Then, Dean comes in and sits. This is going to be a very awkward night.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. **

**To Robo- This takes place around now and in my story Frank is not dead.**

**If you guys ever need someone to talk to I'm here, just pm me. Love you guys loads!**

**~In demigods I trust~**

**percabethforeverandalways0818**


	3. Author's Note (PLEASE READ)

**I never wanted to do one of these, but I am left with no choice. I need reviews. This story is not a one-shot and I can't tell if you like it by getting no reviews. So, if I get no more reviews from you guys, then I'm going to take it as you are saying that I should stop this story and move on with my life. If you are a guest, you can review too, so that is no excuse. **

**I don't mean to sound like I hate you guys because I don't. I just need someone to tell me if they want me to keep going. Review on any story. The authors on here write for enjoyment and for other people to read their takes on things. They give up time in their lives. You read it and then go on with your day. All it takes is one sentence to make someone's life feel right. You are giving them a message that they finally belong and someone is finally listening to them. So, please review on every story you read, it makes that persons day.**

**I'm sorry if I sound rude, but I'm speaking my mind. You can call me whatever you want, but deep down you know I'm right. Reviews are what we work for. We spend hours, days, and weeks on stories. Nobody asks us to do it, I know, but reviews make us want to spend more time. If you really like a story, tell the author. If you want them to change something, leave it in a review. I'm sorry that I'm coming off mean, but I see all these stories with over 100 reviews and I have to publish 5 chapters to get 3. **

**I want you guys to know that I love you, but please help me out here. I need reviews to know if I'm any good. I'm not alone in this fight, but it seems like other people just sit back and let their hard work go unnoticed but it's not fair to them. Sorry for offending anyone if I did, but if my friends and fellow authors aren't going to stand up for themselves then I am. We work and we get grounded and stuff for just being on the computer 24/7 trying to make you guys happy. I'm a quiet kid and writing is my outlet to the world. I'm not going to sit back while people just sit there and ignore the people that fought to keep this site up and to give us this opportunity to write and read about different scenario's to our favorite books. Even if I stand alone, I will fight this fight because some of these authors deserve recognition. **

**Lizdaughterofhades is an author with my same problem. Nobody reviews on her stories and they are REALLY good. **

**If you hate me right now I can't blame you, but this was not a waste of time for me. I had to beg just to get an account, and when I got my first review I was ecstatic. You need to give that feeling to another author. You could keep them from making a mistake they would regret. **

**Next time you read a story, remember what this says and hit the "Review" button. Any words of encouragement are welcomed. This is what we work for and I can't sit here and watch as authors on here don't get their pay.**

**I love each and every one of you. If you want to talk, inbox me. I am always here. I will speak my mind as I please, so don't condemn me for that. Reviewing means the world to someone, so don't ignore the button. Share your thoughts. **

**~Percabethforeverandalways0818~**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading my story so far. I can't stop writing this story. I just want to stay at the computer and write this and I don't feel that with the other stories I'm writing. This story is making me realize that this may be what I want to do with my life. Thanks for reading. I still don't own PJO or HOO. PM if you need to talk.**

It's about 7 o'clock right now and I can't believe how awkward it's been for the last couple of hours.

"This is getting even more awkward by the minute. Okay, we are going to play I have never. Bianca, hand me that bag of M&M's." Jenna says. She motions for us to sit in a circle. I sit next to Isaac and Dean sits next to me. Jenna pours everyone a bunch of M&M's.

"The rules are simple. We go around saying something you haven't done and anyone who has done it has to eat an M&M." Jenna explains.

"I'll start. I have never eaten a taco before." Raquel says. Everyone but her eats an M&M.

"You've never eaten a TACO? What alternate universe do you come from?" Isaac exclaims. Taco's are his favorite food.

"My dad eats them, but my mom won't let me. She said it's not right." she explains. Isaac shakes his head.

"I'm next. I've never went out of state." Ariana says. Dean, Isaac, and I eat one.

"My turn. I've never eaten a carrot." Isaac says. Everyone else eats one. Now it's Raquel turn to flip out.

"You've never eaten a carrot?!" she exclaims. She loves fruits and vegetables. He shakes his head.

"My turn. I've never lost." I say. Everyone else eats an M&M.

"I've never made a promise I can't keep." Dean says. Lucas, Bianca, and Sam eat one.

"I've never competed in the school talent show." Ariana says. Nobody eats one.

"Well then, maybe we should try it." Ariana says.

"What? The talent show is Friday. That isn't enough time." Dean says.

"Then figure it out. We are all doing it." Ariana says firmly. The game comes back around to me.

"I've never had my hair down in public." I say. Everyone eats one.

"You've never had your hair down?" Sam asks.

"Only in the shower. My hair is always in a ponytail." I say. Dean nods as to verify it.

"I'm bored. Let's play I'll tell if you do. The rules are simple. One person picks another and the two go out in the hallway. The both have to tell the other a big secret they are hiding and they come back in. If the partner agrees they can tell the secret, if not it has to stay with the other partner. I'll start. Bianca, come on." Ariana says. The two get up and a minute later they come back in.

"So, are you going to share?" Raquel asks.

"Ariana has a crush on that boy Owen." Bianca says.

"Bianca has terrible fear of going on stage and before she does she talks to her rubber duck Alfred." Ariana says. Bianca blushes and looks down.

"My turn. Jenna come on." Raquel says. They go into the hallway. When they come back, Ariana wants to know if they are sharing.

"Jenna can't eat a banana without making a monkey sound." Raquel says. I look down and try not to laugh as she goes pale looking down.

"Raquel has a secret tutu." Jenna says. Isaac busts out laughing.

"I'm gone. My turn. Chelsey, come on." he says. I get up.

"I'll go first. When I'm angry, my body heats up and I feel like I'm on fire and when I look at myself I see flames around my hands." he says. I look at him and can tell he isn't lying. I decide to tell him something I haven't told anyone, not even Dean.

"When I'm with Dean at certain times, I feel something wild in my stomach and I blush. I think it means I like him, but I'm not sure." I say to him. He looks at me for a second. This makes everything everyone else said seem not as important. With our eyes, we agree not to tell. We go back in.

"Are you going to tell?" Ariana asks. I look at Isaac again.

"Isaac and I don't want to share." I say.

"I pick Lucas. C'mon." Sam says. They leave. The door opens and they enter a few minutes later.

"Sam has kissed a frog and I like to sit in the dark." Lucas says before anyone asks.

Dean is the last one left.

"Chelsey." he says getting up. I follow him outside.

"In my dreams, there is a voice that wants me to join him. When I ask why he says that my grandparents need to be replaced and he's sure he'll win this time. It says time like it is in love with it or something." he says after a period of silence. I look up at him.

"I have the same dream, but I'm underwater and I can breathe." I say. He looks at me.

"That's not my secret though. You can't let anyone know, but I'm going to start looking into what our parents are working so hard at hiding and I have dreams about something before it happens, but there is a voice speaking prophecies in them." I say not looking at him in the eyes.

"I won't tell." he promises. We walk back in.

"What did you two say to each other? You were upset at each other earlier." Ariana asks. Everyone looks at us as we sit down.

"We aren't telling." I say.

"Please?" someone asks.

"We aren't telling." Dean says.

"Please tell us." Ariana begs.

"We aren't telling!" I snap at her. There is a silence as everyone takes in the shock of me getting mad.

"Why don't we play truth or dare? If you don't want to answer the truth, you have to give up your prized possession." Lucas suggests.

"Let's say our prized possessions now so nobody lies and gives up the wrong one." Lucas says.

"My makeup." Ariana says.

"My watch." Lucas says.

"My dad's old tool belt." Isaac says.

"My mom's old laptop." I say. I can't get into it without a password though.

"My mom's old red ruby necklace." Sam says.

"My skull ring from my dad." Bianca says.

"My mom's old bandanna from when she was my age." Jenna says.

"My moonlace I got from my mom." Raquel says. My dad has some of that. I look at Dean, since he is the only one left. I know what his prized possession is.

"My dogtag's. It has three pictures in it. All of us, me and Chelsey, and a picture of Savannah." Dean says adding the last part quietly. I should explain who Savannah is.

2 years ago, Piper and Jason found out they were going to have a baby. The baby girl was born on January 17th. She had Piper's eyes and very small blonde hair. Savannah had to be ushered out two days after she was born because she stopped breathing. Savannah died that night. They had one picture of her. It was very small and it fit in Dean's necklace perfectly. Dean got to hold her the day she was born. I can still remember when he found out that Savannah didn't make it.

**Flashback:**

_Dean and I sat in my living room. His parents were supposed to be here tomorrow to get him. We were 10 years old. Dean was talking non-stop about his new baby sister. I got to meet her when he did and I could tell that he loves her so much already. He shows me a picture that he got of her. He looked so happy that he finally had a little sister. I was so happy for him. He smiled every time he said something about her. _

"_I can't wait to help my dad teach her how to ride a bike and stuff. It feels great to be a big brother. I'm going to get to be overprotective of her even though that is usually the dad's job. I can't wait for her to come home." he said. The phone rings. I hear my mom answer and then something drops. _

"_Percy, how do we tell them something like that? They are just kids." My moms voice shakes._

"_I don't know Annabeth. It is terrible, but it's the way the world works." my dad says. Dean looks at me. We have no clue what they are talking about. My dad comes in with my mom. _

"_We need to talk to you guys." My dad says sitting down._

"_What is it?" we ask._

"_Something happened. It's terrible." My mom starts._

"_We are sorry to tell you two, but Savannah is no longer living. It isn't right and... it just isn't right." My dad says wiping his eyes. My moms tears fall and she buries her head into my dad shoulder._

"_She couldn't have died! I saw her the other day. She was fine!" Dean says starting to cry. My eyes fill with tears seeing him starting to cry._

"_I'm sorry Dean. I'm sorry." I say crying. He puts his head in his knees._

"_Why?I don't understand." he says crying._

"_I'm sorry. I don't understand either." I say putting my arm around him. My parents leave to call Piper and Jason back. _

"_You don't have anything to be sorry for. You didn't do it. My sister is gone. I lost my baby sister." he sobs._

_That night, Aunt Piper and Jason came over. They were talking while Dean and I were supposed to be sleeping. Secretly, we were listening. _

"_It's not fair! It's her fault! She took Percy. She took Jason, and now, now she takes our baby girl. I hate her! She took our baby." I hear Piper cry. We are sitting at the top of the steps watching now. Jason wraps his arm around Piper._

"_It's okay Pipes. We lost her. It's going to hurt, but we need to be strong for Dean." he says. I could hear the tears burning his eyes. _

"_She was named after Silena. That was her middle name. We have a Luke, a Bianca, and a Zoe. She was for Silena and now she's gone!" Piper says. I've never seen her cry this much._

"_Now Savannah is with Silena and Beckendorf. Silena gets to meet the beautiful baby you two named after her. I can feel her smiling because she has someone to watch over with Beckendorf. She'll love that baby almost as much as you do Piper. Just think, your baby is in a great place right now." my mom says. Piper smiles, watery-eyed. _

"_Yeah. Silena gets to meet our little princess." Jason says. _

**End flashback.**

There was an awkward silence.

"Okay, I'll start. Jenna, truth or dare?" Ariana asks breaking the silence.

"Dare." Jenna says.

"I dare you to go switch the whipped cream for shaving cream in the kitchen without the adults noticing." Ariana dares. Jenna runs quietly down the hall and into the kitchen. She comes back a few minutes later.

The rest off the game went well until the last question.

"Dare." Dean replies. Ariana smiles.

"I dare you to tell us what Chelsey told you."

**Sorry about the kind of cliffy. So please review. I might put up a poll after I get 5 more reviews! Love ya. ~Percabethforeverandalways0818**


End file.
